Love Bug
by fire1water6
Summary: Story of Shane and Mitchie meeting. No camp rock for this story. Just a simple girl and a musical boy.
1. Chapter 1

THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME...but the storyline does.

**Chapter 1**

One marvelous summer day, sitting on an old porch swing, a boy came up to me and asked if he too could swing. I was still little and a bit näive so I told him "of course but what's your name?"

He told me "Shane Gray" and asked for my name.

I replied with a smile "Its Mitchie Torres."

We spent the whole day talking and laughing. The next day he didn't come. Now I sure did miss Shane's company on that little old porch swing but I figured he'd be back the next day. The next day Shane came and man did we talk. Soon enough we went for a walk. We walked towards his house and man was it grand. He said that he was famous but still he just wished someone would take his hand. I took his hand and his smile grew. I smiled too and we walked back to that trusty old porch swing. It was the beginning of the wonderful relationship.

We decided on that day to always be friends and never allow anyone to separate us for any reason. That next summer was a trial for he had to go to England for the summer because he had a tour there with his band Connect 3, while I had camps to go to. Shane promised to call and I promised to answer. That first week was confusing as he didn't call until Friday. I was thrilled when he called me up then he said that he had met a girl. I got depressed real fast and didn't quite understand why at that moment. I told him I was excited for him and then decided to lie a little and say that I had met a guy also. Now Shane never knew I was talking about him. I wouldn't know until later how much that crushed him on his trip. When he came back we were soo excited. He took me out for Ice Cream in celebration for us making it through a summer apart and our friendship never failing.

* * *

Editors Note: This is my first Fanfiction story. All comments will be read and reviewed intensely.


	2. Chapter 2

THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME...the storyline on the other hand does.

**Chapter 2**

The school year went by as slow as can be. For Christmas break we hung out by the fire.

We missed the amazing old porch swing so one day we went out and just sat on it and talked. By the time we went in we were frozen solid. It took us an hour to thaw. We continued talking as we thawed. Shane thawed faster and then went and got me another cover and wrapped it around me snuggly. He rubbed my arms through the cover to help me get warmer then he started warming my hands by holding them. Soon enough I blush and he laughs and says "I guess you are warming up nicely." I blush even more. Shane laughs and then finally let's go. I can feel my cheeks cooling a little.

He says "I'll go and make some apple cider."

I nod with a blank look on my face and he quickly goes to make it.

While he was gone I couldn't help but think about how much I loved his laugh and everything about him.

Shane comes back in 5 minutes with only one cup. I give him a look of pure confusion.

He shrugs and replies to my unspoken question, "There was only enough for one cup and I decided you should have it."

I smile drink a little and start moving towards him. Now it's his turn to look at me questionably. I see the look, laugh and then say "Well I decided that you should have some too. Remember I don't take no as an answer." He shakes his head but I put the cup to his lips anyway. Shane drinks knowing that he has already lost. We continue to share the drink in peaceful silence.


	3. Chapter 3

THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME...the storyline on the other hand does.

**Chapter 3**

Shane then realizes that it is past time for him to head on home. He looks outside and realizes a blizzard is raging. He quickly looks at his phone and sees that he has 3 missed calls from his family. He calls them back and they tell him to just stay at my house. I ask my mom and she says that she wouldn't want him to attempt to even try and go home in a blizzard. I was thrilled and went up the stairs to change my clothes and put on my pjs. Shane starts up the stairs after me. I look at him confused and he laughs and says "Guest room." I then realize he is going to get his pjs that he left for just such an occasion. We split up at the top of the stairs going to separate rooms.

When I am done changing I turn on my music and just lay on my bed listening. All of a sudden I hear the door open. I open my eyes and freak out. His face was right next to mine. He laughs at me and soon I started laughing too. I sat up on my bed and pat the bed next to me. He shrugs and sits down. I look at him and see he is wearing SpongeBob pajama pants and a white t-shirt. I start to feel uncomfortable in my short and a pink cami.

"A little bit longer" starts to play. We look at each other and laugh. That song is one of his bands songs that I try so hard to pretend like I don't like. That means he knows the truth about it. I turn down the music and ask him if he wants to play truth or dare. He laughingly replies "Truth I rather dislike the game of dare. Its too challenging for me." I laugh with him for a while then he says "Sure." I nod and say "Okay you first, truth or dare?" He says "Truth." I reply "Wimp, okay who is the girl you met?" Shane voices "Ooo…tough one first, way to start the game off strong Mitchie. That's what I like about you. You get right down to business." "Ok smart-aleck just answer the question," I demand with a smirk seeing as he just said how much he likes me...well in a way. He says after laughing a little "Ok hottie, she is an amazing girl. I met her about 2 ½ years ago. She loves the outdoors. We always have so mush fun together. No matter what we are doing, she always makes me laugh. I really enjoy her presence…" "Ok geez don't give me all the details about her," I quickly interrupted. He looks at me weirdly and asks "Why? Are you jealous?" I say "Maybe, or maybe it is you that is bothering me? Did you ever think about that?" "I have one more thing to tell you about her," he says gently. I stubbornly ask "What?" "She is sitting right in front of me and I can see those green eyes of jealousy coming out," He says comically. I gasp and think about what he had said, we have known each other for 2 ½ years and that's about as far as I had gotten before his lips covered mine. It was as sweet as sugar and as soft as a rose petal at the same time. It ended as fast as it had started. As he pulls away I smile and he then knows I like him too. I quickly pull him back towards me for another kiss. He made it sweet and soft again. It was a little longer than the first. He pulls away and we just sit there peacefully, no interruptions until he jokingly asks "truth or dare?" I reply "Truth." He asks "Will you be my girlfriend?" I say "That's a funny question for this game but yeah I would love to be your girlfriend Shane Gray." His smile grows bigger as my own does the same.


	4. Chapter 4

THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME...the storyline on the other hand does.

**Chapter 4**

We decide to watch some sappy love story type of movie. We sit in comfortable silence as we watch the movie. When it was over Shane looks over at me and says "Wow. Our life is like a sappy love story. Doesn't that just thrill you?" "Yes is does," I reply jokingly. We look at the time and realize that it is already one o'clock in the morning. He gently says "Goodnight sweetie." I reply "Sweet Dreams Shane." He leaves the room after kissing my cheek. We both go to sleep peacefully.

At about 4 in the morning I am awakened by someone moving me gently. I look up and am surprise because Shane is sitting on the side of my bed. I sleepingly ask "What up?" He replies "Walk with me." I questionably ask "Where?" He says "Just walk with me." I nod and tell him to leave the room so I can change really quickly. He tells me "No, just walk with me." He seems kinda childish in his actions but I see the fact he still has his pjs on. I let him take my hand as he directs me out of my room. We got outside and walk. It is a kind of uncomfortable silence. I soon realize that we are walking towards Shane's' house. I look up at his determined face questionably. He continues on as though he saw nothing. By the time we get to his house I am frozen.

He turns to me and says "I just wish someone would hold my hand. That was my dream 2 ½ years ago. Mitchie you have made my dreams a reality. Follow me." I take his hand again and follow quickly so as to get out of the cold sooner. He leads me into the house and then heads up towards his room. I look at him questionably and he says "Its okay. I am just getting a present for you. Hold on." I relax and sit down on his bed as he goes into his closet. Shane comes out with a box and tells me to open it. I do as he says and am amazed by the gorgeous necklace that sat gently inside. It is a locket. On the back is engraved 'Making dreams a reality is finding love on a shooting star'. I open it up and on one side is a picture of him before we met. He looks like someone just stole his best friend. On the other side is a picture of me and him holding hands laughing. He looks so much happier with me in his life. I look up at him gratefully.

We walk back to my house still freezing. We hang out by the fire place. We had stopped holding hands so that we could warm up again. Shane asked me to hold his hand and I say "No." He starts tickling me and asks me again. While laughing I stuck to my answer. We keep at it until I finally give in and hold his hand. We sit contently in front of the fire slowly warming up. The fire starts to die down. Shane makes me promise to hold his hand when he gets back. I promise and then he goes to get more wood. He puts the firewood in the fireplace and then sits down. He looks over at me and smiles, I smile back. I take hold of his hand and then let go and cross my arms. He frowns and I laugh. I give him a quick kiss and take hold of his hand. We sit contently on the couch in front of the fireplace. I soon fall asleep with my head on his lap. When I wake I have a cover on me and he is on the floor without a cover. I go toward him, lie down near him and put the cover over both of us. I lay my head on his arm as a pillow. I fall asleep quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME...the storyline on the other hand does.

**Chapter 5**

We both wake up at around 10 o'clock the next morning. Shane wakes up first and when I wake I see him just looking at me. I start to blush and so I turn away. He turns my head and says "Don't look away. I think it's adorable." He kisses me and we both smile. We sit up and decide to watch a movie. Shane puts his arm around my shoulder and I put my arms around his waist and lean on him. We sit very comfortably and watch a comedy. At the end I say "Uh, did you not want to hold my hand?" He replies "I always want to hold your hand." I reply "Awww…." And then I kiss his cheek. He laughingly says "If I would have known that saying something cute would get me a kiss then I would have started a long time ago." I say "On a more serious note, what are we going to do with the whole the school doesn't know about us?" "Well I don't care what they think. You have always been my friend and so now they just have to realize that you are my girlfriend." "Ok. Even though they never liked us as friends," I say. "They don't matter. The relationship is between us not them," he replies. "Awww…." I say and then he smiles. I quickly kiss him on his cheek and he smiles and says "Man I worked hard for that one!" I begin to laugh and soon enough he joins in. We sat on the couch for a while just laughing. Shane had to leave after we were done but promised to come back the very next day. I went to sleep that night very pleased.

The next day a blizzard was raging. I just sat down and watched a movie.

At around noon the storm calmed a little. I went towards the stairs but stopped because I heard a knocking at the door. I looked questionably at the door but went towards it anyway. Looking outside I saw a shivering boy waiting for me to open the door for him. I quickly open the door and usher Shane into the warmth. I shut the door and guide him towards the fireplace. I set him down on the couch and grab a couple of covers and put them on top of him.

When I see him almost done shivering I ask him "What were you thinking silly? Why did you come over in this bad of weather?" He replied with his teeth still chattering "Nothing can stop me from coming to you." I smile and kiss him. He smiles back and then gives me a hug that makes me laugh because he is still in the covers. We spend the rest of the day watching movies.


	6. Chapter 6

THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME...the storyline on the other hand does.

**Chapter 6**

Soon it's Christmas. We meet up at the old porch swing and exchange presents. Shane gives me another necklace. It was a small diamond on a slim silver chain. It wasn't flashy but it was perfect for me. I gave him the first movie we ever watched together. We were both thrilled with our presents.

Soon enough it was the end of Christmas break. We went back to school.

Over the first week Shane didn't talk to me as much and he didn't ever hold my hand. I wondered what was up with him but never really asked until a month had passed by and we never talked anymore. I never even got to see him.

One day I decided to just sit outside his house until he came home. I waited and once it got dark and he still wasn't home, I started walking home.

When I got there he was just sitting on the trusty old porch swing. I saw him and decided to just walk past him, like he did to me everyday, and go inside. Shane grabs my hand and says "We need to talk." I replied with tears about to fall from my eyes "No haven't you broken my heart enough as is?" He said "That's what I wanted to talk about. I am sorry. I have just been ignoring you hoping that I wouldn't lose any friends over you but they just aren't worth it anymore. You are the most important thing to me."

A stray tear fell and then I replied "No. When we became friends you promised that nothing would separate our friendship and then you went out and just let your friends separate us Shane. Weren't you also the one over winter break that said 'it doesn't matter what they think, this is between us'. Yeah well now there is nothing between us but broken promises. Good-bye. I hope you guys will stay friends now." I then gave him back the necklaces he had given me to symbolize a promise each. I ran inside and locked the door. I let the tears fall. It was just too hard to give up the one thing I needed the most.


	7. Chapter 7

THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME...the storyline on the other hand does.

**Chapter 7**

Over the next week every day there was a rose and something special about us and a new promise.

On Monday it was a yellow rose with a card that said 'you brightened my life I promise if you take me back I will brighten yours.'

On Tuesday it was a pink rose that had a card that said 'Do you remember your bright pink cheeks in the cold and when you blush. I promise that you will never be ashamed of your face because you are always beautiful to me.'

On Wednesday it was an interesting purple rose with a card that said 'Purple roses grow down the path we took as children. I promise to walk down that path holding hands and show you.'

Thursdays was a red rose and on the card it said 'Red roses are a symbol of love and red was the color you were when I first fell in love. Red is the color of your lips when we first kissed and red is the color of the pain you put me through when you said we couldn't even be friends anymore. I promise to never put you through that pain again as long as I breathe.' I wonder how Fridays was going to be since they had grown more romantic and more serious as the week progressed.

Friday came and with it a dozen different colored roses and a note that said 'I love you. If you love me too even through all the pain I put you through meet me on the porch swing. If you leave these roses there I will know you really don't care and I will leave you alone'. I had to make a choice right then and there. Do I still love him even though he nearly tore my heart in two? My answer came to my mind almost immediately, yes I do.

That afternoon I was in a rush on the way home and accidentally left the flowers on the porch swing. Luckily I saw Shane coming and by the time he was through the gate I was in his arms. Shane laughed gently at my intensity. He says "Wow I was just expecting you to either not forgive me or forgive me enough that we could be friends. Why did you leave the flowers on the porch swing?" I look over and sure enough I had forgotten them on the swing. "The excitement of this totally got the best of me. I must have left them there but don't worry, I love you too," I say confused at first but happy at the end. He gives me back the locket and makes me promise to never take it off because it broke his heart when I didn't wear it. I am giddy with relief that I didn't have to "hate" him anymore but I told him that I had to know that I trust him with my heart before I gave it back to him. Shane agreed and told me that it was okay if we were friends for now.


	8. Chapter 8

THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME...the storyline on the other hand does.

**Chapter 8**

Slowly through the months I begin to trust Shane more and more.

Prom time rolls around and Shane asks me if I would like to go with him to prom. I tell him of course and then it is time for a bit of dress shopping. I look around until I find the prefect dress. It's not skimpy but it is amazing. It's a dark green dress that has rhinestones on the top and lace on the bottom. I get dark green shoes to match and go home very pleased with my choice.

On the night of prom I decide to give Shane my heart again and hope he will not break it again. My mom calls up "he's here." I quickly rush down to greet him and he just stands there amazed. I had decided to curl my hair softly and leave it down. I give him a kiss on the cheek and he smiles brightly. My mom takes a bunch of photos of us and we let her while we mess around. We make funny faces, we laugh up a storm, and we end with really cute and romantic poses. We leave the house and quickly get to the prom.

We are super thrilled and I hold his hand when we go in and then we begin to dance the night away. The first song they decide to play is "Love Bug" by The Jonas Brothers. Of course, we are friends and they decide to play a slow song first. Shane stands up and holds his hand out at me and I take it as he gracefully leads us to the dance floor. As we dance I realize that he is doing dance steps that I have never seen him do. "Hey fancy shoes when did you learn how to dance so well?" He laughs and replies with "I have always been able to dance this well when you are around Mitchie." Awww he is too cute. I kiss his cheek with a blush forming on my own. His smile becomes huge then turns into a frown. He looks at me with a questioning look and asks "Do you think you are ready for us to be a couple again?" I put on a thinking face and then made it were he had no clue what I was going to answer. He kept us dancing. I decided to reply with the lyrics of the song, "Now I'm speechless, over the edge I'm just breathless; I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again." Shane smiles as big as I am then he kisses me sweetly and we finish dancing to the song. Both of us are thrilled about our relationship becoming a couple again. We dance happily throughout the rest of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME...the storyline on the other hand does.

**Chapter 9**

On Monday Shane brings me to school with a smile on his face. He held my hand on the way to school. Once we got into the building I let go and started walking towards my locker. Shane stops me in my tracks and asks "Why did you let go?" I reply "I have to go to my locker and we are at school." Shane looks at me weirdly and says "I hate when you let others get to you like that…" He takes my hand then continues "don't let go this time." I smile and walk to my locker.

We had to let go of each other and separate to go to our classes. We meet up again at lunch. He takes my hand and leads me to the table he always sits at. I look at him; he had my hand and was sitting. He glances over with a smile. I understood then what he was doing. Shane was showing his friends that he didn't care what they thought; he was going to do what he wanted to. I sat and he wanted to have our hands on the table but I wanted to have our hands at least somewhat hidden. He kept our hands interlaced even after his friends sat down. He started chatting with them while playing with my hand. Now I thought it was an adorable thing to do but his intention behind it was less than satisfactory. He kept doing it throughout lunch and when the bell rang we stood up and he kissed me in front of his friends.

When we walked to the hall I was pretty frustrated with his "showing" of our relationship. Once we were around the corner I let go of his hand, crossed my arms, and waited for an explanation. Shane understood and said "Isn't it better I show you off then ignore you? I choose to show you as much as possible so they wouldn't underestimate us." "I guess that works," I say. Shane then asks with a smile "Will you hold my hand again?" I look at him and say "No." I smile at his reaction of confusion. He gives me the puppy dog eyes and says "Please?" "No," was my quick reply. He says "Don't make me ask you again, because I won't." I say completely serious "Then don't ask. My answer will still be no."

Everyone then comes out of the lunch room. Shane says where only I can hear "You asked for it then." He then proceeds to sing "I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND." I grab his hand before he can sing anymore. He smiles and then kisses my cheek. I say "See, that wasn't as showy as before." I smile and we walk to my next class.

After school Shane drives me to my house while holding my hand. I laugh softly at the fact that our friendship started with holding hands and now our relationship depends on it sometimes. He looks over at me, smiles, and asks "What are you laughing at?" I tell him about it. Shane laughs gently at my thoughts.

We make it to my house and I turn to him and ask softly "Will you sit on the swing with me Shane?" He laughs and says "Sweetie, you don't even need to ask." We sit on the swing for several hours just talking, even after it gets dark.


	10. Chapter 10

THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME...the storyline on the other hand does.

**Chapter 10**

Luckily it was a Friday when we decide to do this because he doesn't leave my house until almost midnight. Even after Shane leaves I swing and think about our lives and how well they mesh. I end up falling asleep on the swing.

When I wake up I have a cover over me and a very cute boyfriend coming out my front door. He sees my questioning look and answers "You were cold so that's the reason for the cover and its ten in the morning which explains why I am here. Your mom has made cinnamon rolls if you want some."

I quickly run up to my room and change out of my pajamas then go down to the kitchen and see my mom, brother, and Shane sitting at the table eating the cinnamon rolls. I grab a couple and join them in the comfortable silence as we ate.

When we finish eating, my mom and brother leave to go on with their day. I just stay in my chair. Shane goes and gets 2 more cinnamon rolls. He gives one to me and then sits down on the chair next to me. We talk while we eat our last one. He stops in the middle of eating it and says to me "Open your mouth." I do and he puts a piece of his in my mouth.

I tell him to close his mouth. Shane looks at me weirdly and quickly puts the last piece in his mouth and then closes it. I smile then kiss him. When we pull away we are both smiling. At the same time we tell each other "You taste like cinnamon rolls." We both laugh at that for 4 minutes. I tell him "Now open your mouth and close your eyes." He does as I say. I quickly get up, grab a cinnamon roll, sit down, shove the whole thing in his mouth, and laugh my head off. He opens his eyes and glares at me. He tries to eat the cinnamon roll. I continue to laugh until he swallows.

Shane looks at me and I jump up and sprint full speed to my room. I barely make it to my room before he catches up. I quickly lock the door and right after I do he tries to open the door. I try to calm my breathing down. What I didn't notice was the fact he wasn't trying to open the door anymore. I close my eyes and sit with my back against the door. When I open my eyes I jump because he is sitting right in front of me. I stand up glaring while he laughs at me and then he says "We are even." I say back "Never."

I pick up my cell phone and start dialing a number. Shane looks at me pleading don't. I put the phone up to me ear then say "Hey Caitlyn…So you wanna know the funniest thing I heard today…Yeah…okay so my boyfriend totally had this cinnamon roll shoved in his face but he didn't notice that I had taken a picture of it…Yeah you want to see this picture…sure ill send it…okay bye Caitlyn." I hang up the phone and he says "Give me your phone." "No way," I open it again and quickly sent the "picture". I ask "Do you wanna see the picture?" "Yes," was his quick reply. I show him a picture of hands and say "Ah our holding hands are a horrible thing to send to her." He smiles and I kiss his cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME...the storyline on the other hand does.

**Chapter 11**

We start off the afternoon on the swing when it starts to rain.

I get excited and Shane sees my face light up in excitement. He asks while laughing "Do you wanna play in the rain sweetie?" "YES," I almost yell. He says "Let's go then."

He takes my hand and we run to the middle of the yard together. He lets go of my hand and we run around for a while. Shane comes up behind me and grabs my hand again. I turn and he gets my other hand too. We begin to dance and sing. Once we get done dancing we spin as fast as possible and fall to the ground.

We just lay there until Shane suddenly gets up. I stand up too and wonder why he did. I start walking to the house but he stops me by catching my hand and pulling me back. He says "I never told you to leave." He then kisses me. "I have always wanted to kiss you in the rain and now I have," he says with a wink. We race inside to dry off so we wouldn't get sick.

Once we had dried off and changed clothes, along with a shower of course, we hang out by the fire. Shane pulls out a cd and I look at him questionably and so he says "It's a good cd and yes you get to keep it when we are done listening to it." I smile, he knows me so well.

He puts it in the CD player and "Crush" by David Archuleta starts to play. He asks me to dance and so we slow dance the first 5 songs of the cd. He kisses me and then we just sit down and listen to the rest. He says "Those songs seem like our life and girl he sings about sounds like you." "Awww…Sweetie you are the cutest," I tell him with a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME...the storyline on the other hand does.

**Chapter 12**

All of a sudden Shane says randomly "We should try out for the musical." "I don't know. I don't think I could. It might freak me out," I tell him while making a funny face. He smiles and says "I believe in you. Just try out for the chorus then." "Ok but only if you try out at the same time as me," I say with a pleading look in my eyes. He nods and says "Ok"

Practice, Practice, Practice, all you ever do for a musical. I had made the Chorus in Brigadoon. Shane made Harry Beaton. Luckily I was part of the Beaton Clan. Unluckily he has one girl in the musical that is falling all over him and he is supposed to be falling for another girl.

Now we were at a week until Showtime and Shane had decided that we should go out that weekend after practice was over. I was super bubbly and couldn't act like anything other than bubbly. He noticed and before our clan entrance he pulled me where no one could see us and kisses me kinda forcefully but I was able to act again. Slowly I became bubbly again during the wedding but that was okay for the moment. Since he was Harry he was almost always backstage.

When Shane came out for the sword dance he looked over to me and slyly winked then started to do the dance. He did it perfectly without even looking. I was excited for him but then it was time for the chase. Each time Shane came to the side that I was on backstage he would quickly kiss me then continue doing what he was supposed to be doing. I had to prepare for his death so I could pretend to cry instead of laughing. Shane comes out in someone's arms with a cover over him. He gets uncovered and everyone gasps and then he is passed to his "father". As his father turns he winks at me when he knows the crowd wouldn't see. I had to cover my laugh by covering my mouth and leaning on one of my friends.

Once I finally get offstage I hit him and scold him softly. Shane kisses me and says "I just wanted to get a smile out of you." I smile gently and tell him to never do that again.


	13. Chapter 13

THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME...the storyline on the other hand does.

**Chapter 13**

Soon enough its senior year and Shane asks me to meet him at the park at noon on Saturday. I say okay.

On Saturday I put on a super casual dress and go over to the park. Shane had a Picnic ready. We casually eat and feed each other. He grabs my hand, lifts me up, takes me off the cover, puts everything in the basket, grabs the basket in one hand and takes my hand in the other. We start walking towards my house and make it past the gate when he puts the basket down and leads me to the porch swing. We talk until the sun begins to set. He gets on one knee and pulls out a ring box. Shane asks "Mitchie Torres will you marry me when we are finished with high school?" I chuckle and say "Of course Shane." He pulls out a gorgeous ring from the box and puts it on my finger. He sits down next to me and says to me "I don't think you want to just sit here. I'm gonna head on home. Go show off your ring." I smile and say "Ah you know me too well Shane." He laughs and says "That's why I asked you to marry me now go before I want to keep you for myself." I kiss him and run towards my friends' house.

Later that night, I come home and find Shane on the porch swing. I sit down next to him and look in his direction. I whisper, "Why did you not go home? I have been gone close to five hours." He gently laughs and says quietly "I just wanted to see you again before I go home. You are my addiction Mitchie. I can't handle not seeing you but being close to your house and being where our lives meshed together was enough until you were near me again."

I gently smile and take his hand to lead him inside. I bring him to the guest room and leave him there while I go to my room. I change to my Pjs quickly and then open the door to see how far along he is. I jump once the door is open because Shane was just waiting for me outside my door with his Pjs on. I take his hand as he whispers gently "Sorry." I lead him down to the couch, sit him down, put a movie in, make popcorn, bring the popcorn to him, and sit down next to him while taking his hand. We watch Hairspray and then Footloose. By the time Footlooses' credits came on my eyes were closed and I was listening to Shane's soft snore. I nod off and dream about our soon to be marriage.


	14. Chapter 14

THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME...the storyline on the other hand does.

**Chapter 14**

I wake up on my bed with my covers over me and I wonder if it was all a dream. I stand up, put a robe on, and walk down the stairs. I get a bowl of cereal and start eating it. While I am eating I notice something shining light on my face…THE RING. It wasn't a dream but where is Shane?

I go upstairs to the guest room after looking in the living room for him. I don't find him there so I head to my room to use my phone to call him. Once in my room I grab my phone and call his. I hear ringing from beside the bed. I look and it's his phone. I hang up mine and sit down on my bed wondering where he went.

All of a sudden I am pulled backwards on my bed and am kissed then tickled like crazy. While laughing I see that Shane was hiding under the covers on my bed. Once I was done laughing I ask him "How did I get to my bed last night? Was it you? Did you also sleep in my bed?" He laughs then answers "I got a couple of answers to your questions milady, but you have to stop asking questions if you want answers." I nod and then he continues, "Ok well I decided that you should sleep on your bed so I brought you up here and then found out I was still super tired so I fell asleep next to you. When my phone started ringing is when I woke up. I saw you looking at our phones weird and figured you were trying to find me and luckily for me you sat down right next to me and I was able to do that sneak attack on you. Now let's get up and go shopping for our wedding." "Okay," I jump up and grab my clothes for the day and push him out the door and lock it just in case and change. Once I open my door there he is just waiting. He whines jokingly "Why do girls take so long to change?" I answer with a smile "because we ant to look good for our boys." We laugh and walk down stairs holding hands.

We head over to the mall and split. I go to get my wedding dress (Which I had already had made) and Shane for his suit (Which should take the same amount of time as me).

Once we were done we met up for lunch the headed to get the ring. We choose the perfect ring for me and the matching guy ring for him.

We headed home to finish planning it. Once we had chosen where we wanted the wedding and reception, chosen who we wanted to come, chosen the colors, and the bridesmaid and groomsmen, we sat down and watched a movie. Before it had even really begun we were sleeping on the couch.

The next morning we woke up and called to reserve the places for our wedding and reception. I then called the girls to be bridesmaid and Shane called the boys to be the groomsmen. We called the couple to be our best man and maid of honor and then told them to prepare the parties before we married. We finished up all of the plans and shopping and everything else we needed within the week.


	15. Chapter 15

THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME...the storyline on the other hand does.

**Chapter 15**

A couple weeks later we were decorating for the reception. We were having fun and would randomly kiss each other. We would laugh whenever we heard someone say "Oh they are the perfect couple. Im so glad they found each other so early in their lives." After we heard this the first time Shane turned to me, kissed me gently, and said "Yeah, im glad I went on that walk that led me right by your house." I smiled and jokingly said "Im not….IM THRILLED." We kept at our little jokes and our fun until it was time to split for the night.

In the middle of the night I heard a tapping at my bedroom window. I walked over to it and there Shane was. I open up the window and let him in. He says "I can't believe we are getting married in like 8 hours. It seems as though our lives have been barely intertwined for long." I nod and then bring him towards my bed because I was too tired to do anything but sleep and I would feel bad just kicking him out. I laid down and pulled him next to me and laid him down and put my head on his shoulder and his arms around my waist. When I closed my eyes Shane laughingly tells me "Man, you are forceful tonight. You must be tired." I smile and nod with my eyes still closed. Our breathing slows down together.

The next morning I wake up and notice Shane is gone. I smile and grab my dress and head over to my friends house to get ready. Once I am completely ready I head over to get married.

After we are married Shane kisses me and then we head over to where our reception was taking place. Everyone wants a whole lot of pictures of us together. Once everyone is done taking pictures I nod at him and we head over to my parents. Shane grabs my mothers hand and I grab my fathers' hand. The music starts and we dance with my parents. After we have fun dancing with my parents we start dancing with each other but Shane just so happens to see this really cute girl all by herself. He looks at me with puppy dog eyes and I smile and say "Fine, but after her you are all mine." He smiles and walks over to her, gently picks her up and starts dancing with her. I smile and just stand there watching them. A little boy tugs on my dress next to me and I look down at him and then I gently pick him up and dance with him.

Once the song was over I put him down and we shake hands then he runs over to the little girl and they take each others hands and skip away. I watch them with a smile on my face and soon familiar arms slip around my waist and I hear a voice whisper "I am all yours now." I smile and we dance and stay together through several songs.

To our dismay soon it is time for us to leave so we could get to our plane on time. We decided to go to Hawaii for a week. We had a lot of fun in Hawaii but we were grateful to get back to our house (We had bought a house before we left for our honeymoon. It was already furnished). We make it there and sleep for the night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A couple weeks later, I wake up and quickly run to the bathroom. My quick movement woke Shane up so he runs after me and is able to hold back my hair in time. I throw up and once I am done I nod my head. Shane lets go of my hair and grabs a washcloth. He quickly washes my face while asking "Are you okay?" I say "I think I am. Actually I think I may be pregnant." His eyes open wide and he asks "Do you want me to get a pregnancy test?" I nod and he runs off then comes back with crackers and gives them to me while saying "I will be back really soon sweetie." I nod and he runs off again.

When Shane comes back he has 3 tests. I nod and then 5 or so minutes later I come out the door and say "Now we wait." Once it was time I walk back in and come out crying. He asks "Are you?" I smile through the tears and say "Yes." He smiles and spins me around while squeezing me like crazy. "We are gonna be parents," He says excitedly.

Nine months later I waddle around the house and all of a sudden I freak. I scream upstairs at Shane "Honey…Its time. Grab the bags while I go to the car." I waddle out to the car and right after I buckle my seat belt I see him running out the door. 30 minutes later we are at the hospital. After pushing for what seemed like forever I see them take my baby to be cleaned.

When they come back my baby is in a pink cover. I smile and look at Shane who takes hold of the child and we look at each other with so much joy in our eyes. He gives the baby to me and I whisper to her "Your life will be so full of love that you won't ever want your heart to break and we wont let it." I see the baby smile in her sleep and I start to go to sleep "I love you my precious baby," I whisper gently before going to sleep for the night.


	17. Epilouge

**EPILOUGE**

I was washing dishes while watching my 13 year old daughter swing on that trusty old swing that brought me and her father together. Suddenly I feel arms around my waist and fell a kiss being placed on my cheek. I turn my body around and there was the love of my life, Shane Gray. I kiss him and once he starts kissing back my wet hands go to his chest and it took a couple of minutes after we are done kissing to figure out that he was wet.

Once he figured it out I laughed and he picks up a wet washcloth and wipes it over my shirt while laughing. We have a fun water fight while both of us are laughing. Once we are both soaked I send him upstairs to change and dry off while I begin to clean up our mess. Once he is done we switch and he finishes off drying up the kitchen while I dry off.

When I come down I start working on the dishes again and Shane comes and puts his arms comfortably around my waist. We both just stand there looking at our wonderful and very beautiful daughter just swinging her little heart out. I turn and kiss my wonderful husband and ask "What did I do to deserve you and this wonderful daughter that we have been given?" He answers "You answered my prayers and gave me love when I needed it most. This is your special gift for giving me mine."

We smile and look out the window again and see a little boy around the age of 13 come wandering up. He looks at my daughter and asks her something. She smiles while nodding and then he sits down right nest to her. Soon enough they walk away and when they come back they are holding hands. I whisper "Wow just like the beginning of our relationship." My husband whispers "Let's just hope it turns out as well as ours." Shane slowly rubs my growing tummy. I smile and say "It will. She is just like me."


End file.
